Everybody Hates Yamamoto
by Hana1225
Summary: though he’s loved by almost everyone, some others hate him. variousxYamamoto. Warning: nonsense, 8059 later, fifth hater: Kyoko
1. first hater: belphegor

Title : Everybody Hates Yamamoto

Disclaimer: Belongs to Amano Akira.

First hater: Belphegor (part one)

(right now, the setting is ten years later, please ignore all nonsense in this story)

Tsunayoshi Sawada sighed, it's been a hour now, he rubbed his temple, trying to decrease the pain that suddenly came, today he invited all of Varia members over to come and meet the others, with one pure intention: to know more about each other. It's been a hour already, and the others in that room are busy glaring to the person unlucky enough to sit before them, all except for two: Fran because he's still new in this business and thus felt no hatred toward the guardians, and Yamamoto who is a kind person and is too friendly to ever throws a glare at others (plus Lussuria who's too busy staring at Ryohei, and Ryohei who's also busy avoiding the stare to the extreme). The two are currently talking, mostly from Yamamoto's part, and then responded by a nod, a shake of head, or words that contains no more than five syllables from the green haired boy.

Tsuna smiled at the sight of the two, 'Well,' he thought, 'at least there're still some of them who intent to get along' he then decide to help the two of them getting along.

"Ah, Fran-san," he called for the boy, said boy turned around to face the tenth and stared emotionlessly, "It's your first time coming here right?" he asked with a smile (that Fran couldn't help to set a small, quick, almost non existed smile in return), the boy then nodded, "I see, then why not have Yamamoto-kun to show you around?" he asked, then without waiting for an answer, he turned around to face Yamamoto, "How about that Yamamoto-kun? You're not busy right?" he asked kindly, unconsciously making Gokudera and Belphegor's hands twitched under the table, trying to find their box weapons.

"Fine with me, how about you, little guy?" he asked, smiling toward the little guy, the boy then turned to face Yamamoto once again.

"It's fine with me and I'm not a little guy, thanks." He replied with a straight face, at this Yamamoto laughed his usual laugh and stood, he then faced Tsuna and says,

"Alright then, Tsuna, I'm going to show this guy around," he said, nodding his head toward Fran, Tsuna only smiled contently, and nodded, Fran let out a sigh then stood also, then paused when Yamamoto says,

"Oh, I don't mean to insult you, but isn't that hat a bit too big for you?" he asked, one brow raised, Fran rolled his eyes upward to see the hat's shadowing his eyes, he nodded, "Why don't you take it off for a while? That would make our sight seeing easier, wouldn't it?" he suggested, in which Fran complied as if hypnotized, he took off the hat and shook his head to get rid of the hair that fell on his eyes, seeing this, Belphegor's hidden eyebrows twitched in annoyance (even more when Fran stuck his tongue out at him), and Yamamoto's smile get even wider.

"See? You're cuter that way! Or so I thought….." he complimented the young boy, scratching the back of his head, and earned another stare from the said boy, hearing this, the end of Gokudera's mouth twitched, and Tsuna felt a shiver ran down his spine,

'wha…what's with this killing intentions?' he thought, looking around to see who's emitting such aura, a good bye from Yamamoto brought his attention back toward the two who's currently standing together before the door, "Eh…then all of you are free to go back to you rooms" he said kindly then continue watching the two, Fran's trying to get his hair back in shape by shaking his head once again, Yamamoto laughed and commented about how funny he is, then he ruffled the boy's hair and combed it using his fingers, Fran opened the door and they walked outside after nodding once again toward Tsuna's direction.

The door then closed, and in an instant, both Gokudera and Belphegor stood, startling Tsuna (whose hand still raised after waving toward the two),

"G-Gokudera-kun? Belphegor-san?" he tried, but the two didn't even respond, they walked toward the door almost at the same time, opened it, walked out, then closed it, all the while spreading auras that say: KILL. All the others, found nothing to do, and knowing that Tsuna wouldn't mind, walked out of the room after bid the Tenth a 'see you around' or 'later', Ryohei ran out extremely fast to shake Lussuria off his tail.

"Re…Reborn…How is it?" asked Tsuna, he turned around to see his ex-home tutor currently molesting a certain teenage dumb cow (said dumb cow's eyes are wet with tears of embarrassment, but the molester paid no attention), Tsuna could only shoot Lambo a glance that shows all of his pity. "You said it would be okay if I invite them!"

"Did I? I only said 'Do as you wish and see if you could handle having all of them in one room'" he said, chuckled, then continue with the task at hand: molesting Lambo. Lambo let out a yelp that quickly turned into a moan, he then quickly covered his mouth, he bit his lips and gathered all his strength to slapped Reborn's hand off his thigh and quickly stood.

"I….I'm sorry Vongola…." Was all he managed to say on such humiliating situation, Tsuna only nodded with perfect understanding, it's not his fault he's getting molested anyway (thought Reborn would simply stated it's his fault for making such inviting expression –unintentionally-). The cow then ran toward the door, and ran even faster once he's outside, without forgetting to closed back the door (at least even if Reborn decided to chase him, that would give him more time, even thought only for a few seconds).

"Uh… you could be nicer to him, you know…." He commented, Reborn only crossed his hands and closed his eyes, a smirk plastered on his face, "Ah, well…. I hope Yamamoto-kun is getting along well with Fran-san…." He said then sighed. To his surprise, the ex-home tutor replied,

"Oh, they're getting along alright, but it seems like it would be hard for him to get along with others." He said, and with that, he stood and walked toward the door, he grabbed the tip of his fedora to cover his face slightly, "Now, I have a cow to watch over, if you don't mind." He said, once again chuckled then left the room without another words.

Being left alone in that room, Tsuna rested his head on the table, then took out his cell phone and called home. A soft voice answered him and his face brightened.

'Tsuna-kun? What's wrong? It's rare for you to call home at this hour.'

"Nothing, I just had a stressful day of work……. Maybe I'm homesick." He said, hearing her voice and listening to her soft laugh, everything seems alright.

……………………………………………………

A.N: ah….I'm sorry, it's hard (for me) to keep them in characters……huh? The woman that Tsuna called? I honestly meant it to be Kyoko, but then I'm torn between Kyoko and Haru, so I left it for your imaginations. Continue or stop?


	2. Still first hater: Belphegor

Eeh…..since some people already alert this story, I'll continue then…..

Still first hater: Belphegor

………………………………………………….

By the next hour, the two of them have finished exploring half of the base. The reason of why it took so long time mainly because a) the base is freakingly huge, and b) the two of them ended up commenting on every single thing they saw (like, 'Ah look, a frog managed to came in,' 'I don't like frogs', 'Hmm? But weren't you wearing a frog hat before?', 'I was forced to,' 'really? Why?', 'Because,').

Because it's impossible to continue walking without taking a break (they're not physically tired, just lazy), they stopped at the kitchen to grab some this and that.

"Here." Said Yamamoto, placing a mug of hot chocolate on the table in front of Fran. The younger of the two looked up to meet the older one's eyes. "Thanks," said the younger one, with a small smile, "What should I call you? Senpai?" he asked, cocking his head to the side, "But then I'm afraid you'd turn into someone like one certain senpai of mine." He said, making Belphegor's fingers twitched every so often, urging him to just came out of his hiding places and stab them to death.

"Hahaha, you really are funny," he said, laughing his usual carefree laugh, he took a place opposite from Fran, "You could call me whatever you want," he said, he smiled then gulped his coffee (he apparently thinks that Fran is too young for coffee and gave him chocolate instead), the green haired boy rolled his eyes upward to meet the man's eyes once again,

"Even if I call you 'big idiot', or 'stupid adult' or 'unbelievably stupid', 'idiotically stupid' or 'stupidiot'? really?" he cheered (even thought his expression didn't change even the slightest), Yamamoto only laughed harder, then nodded, Fran eyed him suspiciously, then he opened his mouth.

"Takeshi-kun," he called, tasting the feeling of that name rolled on his tongue, the said Takeshi-kun's eyes widened slightly, but he laughed and nodded.

"That sounded just fine."

………………………………………………..

Gokudera chocked on his own saliva, he was watching the two through the hidden cameras placed almost everywhere in that manor (after shooed Gianinni, saying: 'because I'm the Tenth's right hand man, it's my job to make sure the Tenth's guests are satisfied while they stayed, and I cant let that Idiot leaving bad impression to the guest, no matter what, that brat is still the Tenth's guest, so I have no choice,' the round faced man only shrugged it off and let him do as he pleased), and now he's almost regretting turning the voice louder (he put on a headphone so that he could hear whatever they say clearly).

'….wha…what's with their sudden intimacy?' he thought, teeth gritted to restrain himself from screaming (thus exposing the fact he's spying on them, there're speakers in the kitchen)

"Hey, Gokudera, you ok?" Giannini called from his comfortable seat, in which Gokudera replied with a harsh 'Shut up!', making him winced, but quickly let it go.

……………………………………………………

"Ushishishi~ the prince can't restrain himself anymore….after all, the prince is free to do as he please~" he chuckled, fingering his knives (that's outdated and have bad design, according to Fran), waiting for the right time to throw them.

………………………………………………

"Finished?" asked the black haired man when the boy in front of him put down the mug, the object of question only answered with a nod, Yamamoto stood and the boy followed. They walked a few steps toward the door when suddenly the younger one sighed, a frown made itself appeared on his face.

"Takeshi-kun," he turned around to face the older one, his answer came in the form of a hum, "get down," he said, Yamamoto's eyebrow rose, the green haired boy kicked the floor using the back of his foot, letting himself fall, bringing Yamamoto along.

"Wha-?" Yamamoto's question was cut by the knives flying over them (would probably get through their necks if they were still on their earlier position), Yamamoto lifted his head to glanced toward the knives that were decorating the kitchen's wall, "Woah" he said, the younger boy (who's pinned underneath) only rolled his eyes, he could heard the prince tsk-ed faintly.

He could sense other knives are going to come, so he raised his hand past Yamamoto's neck to counter it, however, the born assassin beat him first. He sent the knives away with a flick of his wrist, He then smiled toward the boy underneath him. The prince (the fake one, Fran would say) fled from that pace with a frown on his face.

……………………………………………..

"What the-?!!!"

Gokudera, who just came back from a quick bathroom trip found himself gaping at the action showed in the monitor before him, (by now, Gianinni already learned to just ignore him, he's a fast learner anyway) and due the fast velocity of Belphegor's knives, he's unable to spot them without pausing the video, which he didn't.

That meant all he could see was Yamamoto crushing the boy under his weight and that the boy circled his arms around his neck. Brows knitted in furry, he punched the nearest wall (neatly avoiding every wires and other mechanical things that stuck on it), and stomped off.

"Sick pervert!!" He screamed, Gianinni, who already put on a head set and listening to whatever he's listening with a loud voice is safe from hearing the emotions that filled Gokudera's tone. One that people would call jealousy, but no, even if he heard it, Gianinni wouldn't dare to assume it that way. Gokudera is not jealous, he's just pissed. Pissed beyond measure.

………………………………………………..

"Thanks," said Yamamoto as he helped the little one up, Fran could only stared.

"What for? I'm the one who should say 'thanks', therefore, thanks." He replied after steadying himself, still with that emotionless face, staring right into Yamamoto's eyes. The black-haired one only laughed.

"You intended to stop the knives right? So, thank you." He said, grinning widely, shaking the boy's hand (that was used to support the boy). And when their hands weren't connected any longer, Fran stared deep into that hand.

"Hmm? What's wrong? Ah! Was my hand that dirty?"he asked, quickly examining his hand. Fran lifted his head up and smiled ever so slightly.

"No, you're welcome." He said softly. Yamamoto was taken aback and regained his focus five seconds later, he then laughed it off.

'Seems like I smiled more often' (if he had ever smiled before), 'if that fake prince saw that, I wonder what his reaction would be,' he thought, then softly shook his head, 'that doesn't matter, but still…would he say I'm his cute kouhai?'

……………………………………………...

That night Fran felt the urge to go to the bathroom, and then he incidentally lost when he tried to walk back to his room and bumped into none other than Yamamoto, and they ended up chatting before Yamamoto showed him the way.

He opened the door only to greet the darkness before him, he sighed the quietly closed the door when he's inside. "Bel-senpai?" he called, "I know you're here fake prince." He tried once again only to find himself being slammed toward the wall. He winced, but then sighed. "Please let go of me?" he asked half heartedly earning a sharp pain once the grip on his shoulders tightened.

"Where's your hat, my un-cute kouhai?" he asked.

"On the table beside the bed, cant you find it on your own, senpai?" he replied shortly after.

"Ushishishishishi~ you know, you're supposed to wear that hat every time, you disobeyed the prince's order and now the prince's going to punish you for it," he paused, Fran only rolled his eyes, "Why did you take it off, hmm…? Is it because that idiot commoner said you're cute without it?" he asked with a low growl hidden under his breath.

"I just don't want to wear that stupid hat when I'm sleeping."

"Oh?" Belphegor's hidden eyebrow rose, "You weren't sleeping when the prince came in," he said, then continue (ignoring the word 'stalker' muttered by his un-cute kouhai), "Where were you? The prince has the right to know," he said, fingering the younger one's face line. "What is it? Did the prince smell that idiot commoner on you? Hmm?" Fran only rolled his eyes again.

"Impressive, then can you smell the urine I produced just now, fake prince? Because I just came back from a quick bathroom trip." He reasoned, which is the truth. Bel frowned.

"The prince doesn't even know how a commoner's urine smelt like," he said simply, "but then, maybe the prince gets to know right now, ushishishishishi……" and with that being said, the prince kept getting lower and lower, until he reached the point where Fran thanks the fact that the room is dark, otherwise the fake prince would be able to see his heated cheeks.

……………………………………………..

Soft knocking sounds could be heard and Gokudera got up to answer it, only to slam it shut once again when he saw the idiot's smiling face. However, said idiot able to keep the door open using his hand,

"What the hell do you want?" spat the bomber, Yamamoto raised both his hands, signaling that he bought nothing that could harm any of them.

"Hey, Gokudera, can I sleep here? I came to my room only to found it all messy, my pillows, bed sheet, the mattress, and even the curtain had been torn, I wonder why…….." he asked, causing Gokudera to pushed the door closed with all his power.

"You deserve it for being an idiot!!!"

Knowing nothing about what could possibly set the man behind the closed door so angry, Yamamoto could only scratched the back of his head, then turned around,

"Oh well….seems like I'm going to sleep in Squalo's room (He said he didn't need it for some reasons or another….I forgot..Hahahah)….." that was meant for himself, but however, a hand forced him to go back into Gokudera's room.

"….? Gokudera? You let me stay? Hahaha…..you really are kind, thank you!" he said with his ever blinding smile.

"You sleep on the floor!" replied Gokudera harshly, face flushed in anger.

……………………………………………………

AN: thanks for reading, sorry for the crappy grammar, I'm having an exam, wish me luck, pretty please?

To: positive-thinking:

Sorry, there's no RxL here, they would appear in another chapters though


	3. Second hater Xanxus

A.N: sorry for the late update m(_ _)m

Second hater: Asphodel Winter said that Xanxus sounded fun.

This is set at the same time as the first and second chapter.

* * *

A loud crash was heard and a blur of white invade Yamamoto's sight as he's being sent against the wall by force (Fran managed to dodge the thing and is now watching silently with mild interest). The green haired boy only sighed and shook his head. He then walked toward Yamamoto, who's being crushed by Squalo's weight.

He crouched and poked Squalo on the shoulder, earning a groan. Strings of curses came from the long haired man. The aforementioned man lifted his head to glare at the younger one.

"Long haired commander, if you're getting too comfortable there I'm afraid Takeshi-kun would be killed," was Fran's reply to Squalo'sglare, and was also replied with another glare, noting this, the boy added, "If not die crushed by your weight, then it's die after being set on fire by a certain someone." He finished calmly, making Squalo get up almost immediately, not because the tone he used, mostly because the fact he just stated.

…………………………………………………

"…………" the white-haired one mumbled, in which Yamamoto took it as an apology, he then laughed and said that it's okay.

"What was that about anyway?" asked Yamamoto, smiling widely, how one could smile that much, Squalo wouldn't understand, not like he wants to.

Squalo was about to say 'It's not your fcking business' but Fran beat him first, "I bet long haired commander got in fight with the boss." He said emotionlessly, by now, Squalo was about to slice the boy in half had he not remembered it's hard to get a replacement. So he settled his feeling with a loud 'tsk' and leaned against the wall, hands crossed on his chest.

"So that was it, hmm?" asked Yamamoto, still smiling, but with one eyebrow raised, "That's pretty harsh," he commented. Squalo only snorted.

"It'd be much scarier if he's being nice," he said, grinning widely in what Fran would identified as the one that a loony would smile. Yamamoto's eyebrow rose higher.

"Oh, don't worry Takeshi-kun…..it's just that the long haired commander loves the boss so much that he would take any abusive act gladly," said the youngest of the three calmly while inspecting a painting that decorates the wall, the aforementioned long haired commander only growled in response.

"Is that so?" the Japanese asked for confirmation, but the white haired one only turned his head away, "Hmm….. I guess everyone has different way to show their love, huh?" he stated, grinning widely, making the two person around him stared long enough, until Squalo snorted and Fran decided that the painting is more interesting, thought he keeps his ear for anything the other two might say.

"And?" Squalo began, he lifted his head and looked down toward the raven haired man, "What would you do to show yours? Yelling 'I love you's twenty four seven?" he paused to spat, "That's so stupid." He said bluntly.

"Well, it's fine." Yamamoto said, earning another stare, "Hmm? I'm okay being called stupid, dull, idiot, anything," he smiled even wider, "I, if it's me, I'd make you happy," he continued, grinning. Startled, Squalo un-crossed his hands and pushed himself off the wall, he was going to yell at the Japanese for saying something so stupid, but failed when a big painting (with frame that was made from the best wood) came flying and connected against his head.

"-akh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was the last thing came out from his mouth before he was sent against another wall and fell on his butt on the cold floor.

With all his glory, Xanxus ("Ah, weird, I didn't know Boss was there" was all that Fran could say about the boss' sudden appearance) walked toward him and kicked his head against the wall.

"Wake up, trash." He commanded to the still lying Squalo, he was going to kick the white haired man for not doing what he was told, when Fran suddenly walked toward them, and poked Squalo's head using the tip of his finger.

"Boss, it seems the long haired commander's brain is damaged," he said flatly, in which the said Boss replied harshly, "That trash doesn't even have one,"

He didn't have even the slightest intention to make a joke, but apparently, Yamamoto thinks about it as one, and he laughed while walking toward them.

"Then, what's inside his head, I wonder…." He said, crouching down to match Fran. Fran only poked Squalo's head once more.

"Here, if you poked his head, it would make a 'Thunk, thunk' sounds, like an empty can." He said, poking the white haired head once again.

"No way! I can't hear it, you must be hearing things" said the other, laughing. Fran stared for a little while, then, he spoke.

"You need to bend down a little to hear it,"

"Hmm? But you didn't bend down,"

"That's because you're tall, you cant hear it like that, hurry."

And so Yamamoto complied. He bent down and poked Squalo's head, he was going to protest, but when he turned around, he was greeted by the sight of Xanxus' shoe, and kicked.

Xanxus managed to keep his foot on his head when he bent down to pick Squalo up and release him when he finally stood, carrying Squalo on his shoulder like one would to a log. Before he went away, he rummaged through Squalo's pocket and drew out a key, he then tossed it to Yamamoto, who caught it easily.

"Huh?"

"He wouldn't need that key." Was all the other said, and he walked away.

……………………………

"…..what was that?" he asked, scrubbing the back of his head, thankful that there's no blood.

"Ah..ah…that's no good," said the green haired boy, moving his index finger in front of Yamamoto's face, still with that unchanging expression, "You flipped the wrong button."

"Whaaa-? Ah, but it's good that they have a good relationship," he said, laughing once more, Fran didn't say anything, so he took it as a permission to continue, "they're going to sleep together right? Doesn't that mean they're a good friend?" he said, smiling even wider.

"….I don't know whether to call you innocent or idiot…"

"Hmm? What was that?"

…………………………………………………

It was almost midnight when Yamamoto sneaked out of Gokudera's room to go take a walk since he's awoken by a dream. He slept in Gokudera's room since his room was damaged by someone. Or something.

He was going to spend his time by practicing, so maybe he could sleep. Fighting the holograms doesn't sound that bad. He walked until he reached the control room, but decided against it and turned around. And then when he turned a corner, he saw Xanxus exited his room (and Squalo's), and then their eyes met.

No, they're not suddenly fall in love or something. But, the Japanese heart is thumping loudly. Just like some kind of alarm, alerting him about something. But, just like a little child that doesn't know the function of an alarm, he keeps smiling.

And to his surprise, Xanxus actually smirked back.

"Training, huh? A trash like you can actually think of something nice once in a while." He commented, seeing Yamamoto's box weapon ready in his hand. Yamamoto being himself, doesn't understand it was an insult and actually thinking that Xanxus was praising him.

"So, how about a spare?" he offered. Somehow managed to make his tone sounded calm. And Yamamoto nodded.

…………………………………………

Fran walked out of the bathroom after finishing some business. He was thinking, just thinking, about the weather, the room, the corridor, something, anything. He was going to go back to his room, when realized he is lost. He then decided to do a janken on his own, if right win, he'd go left, if left win, he'd go right.

After several (failed) trials, he finally decided to throw a coin and see where it would roll. He threw the coin high and followed its lead once it started rolling.

And he found Yamamoto, leaned against the wall, bloody, messy, like a bag of trash. Curious, Fran walked closer and poked his cheek.

Apparently, Yamamoto's still healthy, because he could smile carelessly. So, Fran was going to leave him when he remembered his own problem. "…Takeshi kun?" he tried, only answered by a hum, "can you tell me where's my room?" he asked.

"Ah? Hahaha, are you lost? Sure thing, go ahead, then turn right, and turn left on the second corner." He answered, happy that he could help. Fran stood and was going to away when he felt a slight tug on his pajama's pants.

"…Can you help me to go to the infirmary?"

"…..no, you look heavy," he answered, and earned a whine. He sighed and offered his hand. "You could hold onto my hand, but don't lean on me, okay?"

………………………………….

The next morning, Gokudera's surprised to see that he's alone in his room. To say that he's panicked would be an understatement. He ran along the corridor and stopped when he saw Fran came out of a room. He then ran toward the boy and grabbed his shoulders. Panting, he asked,

"Hey, brat, do you know where's that idiot?" he asked, unconsciously gripping tighter.

"Idiot? You must meant Takeshi-kun, then." He confirmed, then nodded.

"Where's he?!" the gray haired one asked, almost yelled. The green haired boy calmly pointing toward the door behind him. And Gokudera looked upside to notice one little detail that he overlooked. A sign printed in a big letter, saying: Infirmary.

"Oh…." Was all he could say to express his feelings. Fran winced then he commented,

"Please release me, my whole body is hurting because someone over did something." He mumbled, his voice getting quieter nearing the end. Gokudera paid no attention and barged inside the room. Fran only shook his head and walked away only to caught a sight of a grinning prince before him. He instantly turned away.

…………………………..

"Oh! It's you, Gokudera!" Yamamoto greeted the gray-haired man who entered the room just now. Grinning, he waved his hand eagerly, unintentionally showing the bandages on it. Gokudera rushed to his side, and wacked his head.

"Ow ow ow….what was that for,Gokudera?" he asked, rubbing the place where Gokudera hit him.

"I'm the one supposed to ask you, what's with that?" he asked, no, yelled, pointing toward the Japanese' arm, "and that?" he added, now pointing at the raven haired man's leg, "and that!" he pointed toward his head, then hit him once more, "Have you lost your brain?!"

"Uh….my brain might leaked out if you do that once more…there might be a hole on my head already, hahaha…" he commented, then laughed carelessly. He then stopped laughing when he noticed Gokudera didn't say anything in return.

"…..Are you…..worried?" he said, lowering his hand and put them beside him, smiling softly. Gokudera snapped out of his thought, and eyed the Japanese, who's still smiling.

"Bah! Don't think high of yourself, idiot!" he said sharply, "I just came here to see you, so that I could have a good laugh." He crossed his hand on his chest and smirked. He was expecting for the other to get angry, snapped, mad, but he didn't expect him to continue laughing. "What?"

"Is that so? Then, you should just laugh!" he said happily, then winced when his legs moved incidentally.

"You want to be laughed at?" he asked back, eyebrow raised, "You really are a moron." He finished lamely. Yamamoto only grinned.

"Nope. It's just that I want to see you laugh." He said, looking straight into Gokudera's eyes.

"That's it! You really are a moron." He said, then turned around and started walking away, ignoring the thumping of his heart. He closed the door once he's outside, but he could still hear Yamamoto's voice, saying,

"Thank you for visiting me!"

And with that, Gokudera stomped away, letting a small smile on his face, but quickly wiped it off his face when he passed Lambo, and was commented, "You're scary, smiling without any reason….", he then chased the cow to a place where he know Reborn would be there, and let this own fate to punish him.

* * *

A.N: sorry, for bringing you this crap. Thanks for reading this shit, a review would be nice, thought. *hint…hint….*


	4. Third Hater: Reborn

Third hater: Reborn (part 1)

No one knows for sure when did it started, it might be a year ago or two, then again……maybe it was ten years ago? That was such a long time, he patiently wait all that time.

-Rewind, ten years ago-

A loud scream that sounded familiar to his ears and the sight of the little Bovino could confirm what he thought just now. Yamamoto Takeshi sped up, he had to clean the baseball field with his teammates, so he told both Tsuna and Gokudera to go first, and that he'd join them later (thought Gokudera loudly told him to never come before Tsuna told him it's impolite).

There he is, the little cow was going to shoot himself using the ten years bazooka, but Yamamoto quickly lift him up and seated him on his shoulder.

"Maa…maa….what happened?" he asked, petting the little cow's unruly hair, realizing who it is, Lambo's usual smile came to his face, he then quickly wipe his tears on Yamamoto's school uniform and blew his nose.

"Uwaaaaaa!!! Lambo! That's gross!!!" was the first shout Tsuna let out once he came outside the house. Yamamoto only laughed it off and waved to Tsuna.

"Yo! Tsuna!" he greeted the shorter teen, clearly ignoring the sticky substance that link his shirt with Lambo's nose. "Oh, hey Little Guy, did you two have a fight?" he greeted the baby hitman walking out of the house, pointing toward the little cow stuck on his shoulder (currently rubbing his face on it to get rid of the mucus inside his nostril).

His kind greetings, however, answered by series of bullets being shoot around him, he eyed the hollow spaces around him with a frozen smile, a smile that you know you should put off but somehow cant.

"Drop the cow. Now." Said the baby bluntly, he's not the type to beat around the bushes after all…..Yamamoto, clueless as usual, only held the little cow high in the air (making Lambo screamed in delight: "Lambo-san is flying! See, Tsuna! Lambo-san is great!" and a tongue found its way out in which Tsuna replied: "What does that have to do with me?! And you're bothering Yamamoto-kun! Stop it!")

"How could I drop him? He'd get hurt!" raplied Yamamoto, confused as ever.

"I said drop the cow and I meant it." He said coldly, holding a bigger gun (Tsuna: "Hii!!!! When did he?!!!"), Tsuna (now has the determination that of the Mafia boss) ran toward Yamamoto, snatched Lambo off his hands and put him on the ground safely. Seeing that what he wanted was fulfilled, Reborn then change the gun back into Leon (that Tsuna noticed vanished a second earlier)

"Woa, that was fast! You're good at sports, why don't you try baseball eh?" Yamamoto praised the shorter one (making Tsuna's jaw dropped), clapping his hands.

"Is that all you could think of, you baseball idiot!!!!" was Gokudera's scream (he was inside the bathroom, thus he wasn't there of course) he then greeted Yamamoto by throwing his shoe toward the japanese's face (Tsuna clearly forbade him to use dynamites after a few accidents).

"Ahahahahahah…. Yo, Gokudera! Energic as usual, I see…." He said, rubbing the shoe-print on his face.

And then we go to the world ten years later…………………………..

Yamamoto's walking inside the base, coming "home" from the mission sure feels great. When he was wandering around (he was scolded by Gokudera for leaving drops of blood on the corridor, but quickly waved it off, saying: "Hey, Gokudera, yupe, I'm okay." Which was replied by series of explosion and an angry storm guardian screaming: "Like I care!"), he heard a familiar cries.

* * *

It's short, but better than nothing?


	5. Still third hater: Reborn

It didn't take a long time for Yamamoto to confirm whose cry was that for the source of that cry is running toward him at his fullest speed and tackle him to the ground with a big hug. Trying to see the face of his attacker, the sight of messy black hair greeted him instead.

"Oh, hey Lambo, I'm home," he said with a big smile and started ruffling the teen's hair. The teen's shoulders twitched, slowly he lifted his head and offered a weak, definitely half-hearted smile, and with lips trembling from all the cry, he said,

"Welcome home then….." paused a second, then, "I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! Kill! Kill! Kill!" he screamed suddenly, punching Yamamoto's chest, it took him seconds to realize, "……sorry?" he asked as and apology and after receiving a confused smile from the one before him, "Whuaaaaaaaaa!!!!!" the cow then let out a loud cry and burry his face in Yamamoto's shirt once again (secretly wiping his nose with it). Yamamoto could only sighed and lay there patiently while waiting for the cow to stop crying.

_*_*_*_*_*_

"Here you go," said Yamamoto, placing a mug filled with hot chocolate in front of the sobbing heap identified as Lambo. The sobbing stopped for a while, replaced by a muffled " thanks" and continued right after.

"Now…..care to share what happened?" he asked, sitting on the comfortable seat across the teen. Holding back the tear, Lambo's hand reached out for a non-existing tissue box and ended up grabbing Yamamoto's tie (the Japanese quickly took out a sheet of tissue from his pocket and gave it to the teen).

"Reborn is so mean." He began, pausing to blow his nose on the tissue.

"Ah? Is that so?" that was what came out of Yamamoto's mouth as reply, however, 'What is it this time?' was the line came crossing his mind just now.

"Yes he is! He scolded me!" he said, then pouted. Thought it's cute, sometimes one just cannot restrain themselves from hitting him directly at the face.

"M..hmm?"

"I was on a mission, when I suddenly transferred to Japan ten years ago," he said, wiping his tear with the sleeve of his shirt (the tissue that Yamamoto gave to him already thrown under the coffee table).

"….and Little Lambo was attacked?" Asked Yamamoto innocently, referring to the Lambo ten years ago.

"No!" blurted the Big Lambo, feeling a tad bit insulted.

"Oh?" responded Yamamoto with a nervous smile as a form of apology.

"I-pin was there as my back up so I'm okay!" he said, clearly proud of the fact his childhood friend is so strong (ignoring the embarrassing fact that he's still weak as ever).

"……oh….." was the weak reply Yamamoto could offer.

"It's not my fault so why is he blaming me?!! Well, it was myself, so I'm to blame as well, but…!! The mission was a success after all!!" screamed the cow, he then buried his face in his arms. By this time, Yamamoto noticed he hadn't touched his chocolate at all. He then reached for Lambo's abandoned mug of chocolate and tried to persuade the teen to drink a little.

"Maa…maa….calm down, you should drink your….." the rest of Yamamoto's words cant be heard because of the loud noise that suddenly came along with pink smoke, as usual, leaving Yamamoto with a baby hitman sitting across him.

The baby looked around and noticed Yamamoto sitting before him. "Lambo-san found Yamamoto!" he exclaimed, pointing toward the (way, way) older man. Still holding the mug in mid air, Yamamoto then greeted the baby,

"Hey Lambo, want a mug of hot chocolate?" he offered to the baby (who replied with a demanding "Give it to Lambo-san!"), 'Well, it's the same person after all, Lambo wouldn't get mad right? I would say….. he had drank his chocolate ten years ago?' was all Yamamoto could think of.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Another session of heart's content-pouring?" commented Gokudera dryly, dumping himself on one of the couch.

"Ah, Gokudera……" greeted the Japanese, grinning foolishly while patting Lambo's head. "…there…there….it's alright, you did your best…." He said, turning to Lambo, "Hey, Gokudera!" he called for his (friend? Best friend? No, that doesn't sound right….maybe crush? No…. yamamoto is not really sure himself) fellow guardian, "What do you think would upset Reborn so much?" he asked, with a confused face.

"……about the cow?" asked Gokudera, pointing toward the said cow for confirmation, Yamamoto only nodded "Besides his stupidity? Nahh…. I wonder why……."he answered carelessly with sarcasm coloring his words.

"Ahahaha…you're so straight forward….." replied the Japanese, then noticing the questioning glare in Lambo's eyes, he added, "That's a bit harsh thought….."

Irritated by the cow's clingy behavior, Gokudera said, "Isn't it because you spoil him too much?" he said, pointing toward the two of them (currently sitting side by side) using his cigarette. Yamamoto only stared.

"…..and why is that?" was the smart reply Yamamoto could came up with, earning a groan, followed by strings of curses in colorful languages.

"Arrghhh!! It's all your fault that cow is such a weakling! It's because you spoil him too damn much!" came the reply that made both Yamamoto and Lambo's mouth form a big "O"

"Is that so? Then, should I stop spoiling you?" asked Yamamoto turning toward the teen beside him who replied with a hurried shake of his head.

"No! Then there would be no one to spoil me!!" he exclaimed, true that, Haru doesn't count because she would always spoil every child she meet, and now that Kyoko and Tsuna are married, they spend more time for themselves, not for him, " Akh!!" yelped the teen when Gokudera's lighter came in contact with his head. "Yamamoto!! Gokudera is cruel too!! Just because you don't spoil him, he tortures me!!" said the cow began to tattle, that time, Gokudera suddenly felt the urge to feed the cow with gun powder and lit it.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

To say that Yamamoto is one of Reborn's favorite wouldn't be exaggerating. Even Tsuna would say Reborn turned into a good kid around Yamamoto (as proven by sitting on his shoulder whenever he's around). Maybe it's because both of them are "the person who suited the job". As in, a natural genius when it came to the mafia and assassination thingies. Or, it could also because Yamamoto's shoulder is comfortable, or something else that shouldn't be mentioned. But, as much as you like someone, there's always limits. And Yamamoto, being a blissfully ignorant person he is, just doesn't get it that he's breaking the last straw.

A bullet found its way toward the wall behind Yamamoto, who avoided it at all cost. "Oh, hey, Reborn!" Yamamoto, who noticed the change of mood of the hitman waved to him to blow off the tension.

"Oh, Yamamoto," greeted the once cursed hitman, walking toward him (and Lambo, who inched away as fast as possible without being noticed), "So you were there? Didn't see you back then," he said, waving his gun, and then stole a glance toward the cow (who noticed right after and is trembling violently).

"Eehh…it's fine, what's with the gun anyway?" asked Yamamoto, all the while smiling. Reborn only smirked, and grabbed the back of Lambo's shirt and yanked him up harshly.

"Nothing, I'm just in the mood to hunt a cow." He replied with that arrogant smirk, "Ciaossu," he then said and turned away, dragging the hunted cow away, leaving both Yamamoto and Gokudera (who managed to keep his mouth clean and silent for the whole time Reborn was there) frozen on the spot.

"…..eh…Gokudera?" called Yamamoto only to be answered by a hum, "didn't Reborn seem a bit… I don't know….angry?" at this innocent question, Gokudera only snorted.

"If I were you, I would install some traps in my room." There he said it, it should be enough clue right? Gokudera was being too kind, too soft toward the Japanese man for his liking.

"……Why? Aren't the system in our base strong enough?" was the reply came from the swordman, successfully making the bomber groaned and stood to leave him there, alone, all by himself.

"….? I would never understand him, after all!" Yamamoto said to himself, chuckling, "..aa….but I guess that's why he's so interesting…." He said and stood also, stretching his muscles, and walked away.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Just. What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. You. Moron." Said the fair haired man through gritted teeth, eyes closed to avoid unavoidable image before him. An almost naked Yamamoto, clad only in his stripped boxer, scratching the back of his head, grinning foolishly.

"Ah…this?" asked Yamammoto, gesturing toward his appearance, thought Gokudera cant see it. "when I woke, I'm already on the dead end of an alley…… I forgot what's the name….only in this…" he explained and shrugged.

"And? Why are you here?" he asked, opening his eyes a little bit, to see the other's expression, thought he successfully stole a glance toward the well built body.

"Aaahhh!! When I tried to enter my room from the window, it's locked, and from what I saw, my room is once again, damaged," he reasoned, brows furrowed in concentration, "And so I came here," he explained, smiling widely. Only to have Gokudera slamming the window before his face, making him winced.

"If you had the time to climb up there, you should call for Gianinni to let you in, moron!" yelled Gokudera from the other side.

"I don't want to bother someone else," he replied slowly, and the window opened once again, revealing a much angrier Gokudera in view. "Ah, Gokudera, you're so kind……." Said Yamamoto, right before Gokudera (who sees no use in using his box weapon and threw his regular dynamite at him) screamed,

"So it's alright to bother me??!! Die, you moron!!!"

*_*_*_*_*_*

"Mm….what was that? Enemies?" mumbled Lambo sleepily, nudging the one beside him softly.

"It's just fireworks, go back to sleep, stupid cow." Commanded the other person who is identified as Reborn. Lambo was going to protest about being called stupid (ignoring the cow part?) when a yawn came out instead.

"It's your fault, now I'm sore." He said with a pout and lied down once again, letting the dream claim him. Reborn's smirk only get wider as the loud explosive sound being heard once again.

*_*_*_*_*

A.N: hi, finally exams ended!! Victory! Freedom! The next hater would be….. Hibari, may be? Hey you! Review? :3


	6. fourth hater Hibari Kyouya

Tsuna sighed, eyes watching his two best friends worriedly. Both laying on the bed inside the room of Namimori hospital. Since walking from one room to the other just to visit them is such a pain, Reborn ordered so that they're placed in the same room, suited for two. If it's only Gokudera, he could understand, since the Italian would gladly fight for whatever reason shoved before him. But Yamamoto? It seems like he's in a worse condition. What kind of problem would force the calm person to fight in the school at broad daylight? And….the one who's capable to fight both of them, and made them fainted is….Tsuna shuddered at the thought and quickly threw that thought away.

*_*_*

It was such a fine, sunny day not too sunny, just enough to warm you. Wind blew occasionally, refreshing for those who chose to take a walk in such a fine day. It's a happy day, no? So, with that in mind, Dino Cavallone walked past Namimori middle's gate casually, with Romario following closely behind, his other men were left on the base, they would attract too much attention, and they crowded the place, and Hibari Kyouya doesn't like crowd.

Really, what kind of person doesn't like this kind of sunny day? Smiling, the blonde ignored the longing stares he got from those who were lucky enough to ditch classes and caught a sight of the Italian, and glares that he also got from those who were unlucky enough to witness their partner staring at him. Dino blinked when he caught a girl looking at him, with her boyfriend tugging at her sleeve angrily. Really, he shook his head slightly, what's the point of paying the school fees if you always ditch the lessons that were given to you?

Finally decided to ignore those things, Dino then ran toward the building happily, thinking about how his date with his beloved student would be. Romario could only pray for his boss' safety. A prayer that proved to be difficult to be granted, as the afore mentioned boss fled from the window of the reception room that Hibari uses. Romario only rubbed his chest, calming his heart, really, young people these days…

*_*_*_*_*

Learning from past experience, the moment after he threw the blonde Italian out of the window, he made sure to lock the door. He knew that the older man wouldn't back down so easily, and he would let him try, just for the purpose of entertainment. "Kyooouuyaaa~!!" came the whine, accompanied by the banging of the door. If the door was to be damaged, he would kill the blonde, Hibari noted. The older man continues pounding on the door, Hibari then stood and walked toward the window, opened it to let Hibird in.

"Kyouyaaa~!!!" again with the whine that Hibari already mastered to ignore. He closed his eyes, listening to Hibird's voice. Really, cant the herbivore do something other that whine and beg? And then the whine stopped. Hibari raised an eyebrow. Oh? Finally decided to try another way? Doesn't seem that way, thought. The cloud guardian could hear people talking on the other side of the door, and then footsteps getting away, he only leaned back on his chair.

'Is that Cavalloe give up already?' he thought, a bit disappointed, and then angry because he felt that way. "Stupid clumsy herbivore…." He muttered, avoiding using the word "weak" because if that man is weak, then he who lost to that mean is even weaker. That kind of thought immediately anger him even more. He flipped open his phone and made a call.

*_*_*_*

"Ah! Dino-san, let's go to the roof top, I'm going to have lunch there." Offered Yamamoto Takeshi, showing the Italian his lunch box. Now that the Italian's thought is not on Hibari, he noticed that it's in fact lunch time. "Tsuna is training with the little guy, and Gokudera ran off somewhere, so I'm kinda lonely…" said the teen, laughing carelessly.

Dino was about to pass the offer and say that he's going to eat with his beloved student when his stomach growl. "I take that as a yes." Yamamoto said, grinning. Dino looked back at the door of the disciplinary committee's office and sigh a long sigh. It's not like the Cloud Guardian's going to came out anytime soon. "Alright then, let's" he answered, following the raven haired teen, with Romario tailing both of them.

A few moments later, Kusakabe's phone rang, he quickly answer it to hear a familiar voice with threats on its edge. With a quick yes as an answer from his side, the connection was cut. He only sighed and shook his head, then proceeding to obey the task given to him.

*_*_*_*

Hibari's phone beeped, an email came.

"Kyo-san, the target is going to the roof top." In which Hibari ignored. Five seconds later, another came.

"The target is having lunch and talking." Hibari leaned back in his seat, talking with his subordinate? Ok. But why didn't he tell him he's going to have a lunch? Hibari snorted. Great, now he's starting like an over jealous wife. Curiousness getting the better of him, he demanded an answer from Kusakabe just what kind of herbivores were hanging around the idiot.

The answer came within sixty five seconds. Hibari frowned. It's a minute late, he ordered his subordinates to report to him for every five seconds didn't he? Putting that aside, he opened the mail.

"The target is with Romario-san and Yamamoto Takeshi." Hibari leaned back once again. Only to stood tall a second later. He grabbed his tonfas and walked toward the door, unlocking it, and turned back, eyes locked on his pet.

"Come, Hibird." He ordered to the yellow fluff that spread its wings and flew toward him. "We're going to a hunting." He added, stepping outside the room, walking down the corridor that suddenly getting cleared after seeing his appearance.

*_*_*_*

Dino was telling him how sad he's when Hibari didn't open the door for him, all the while picking, biting and chewing on Yamamoto's sushi. Yamamoto listened to him, not fully understanding, Dino's words came in from one ear, out from the other. Romario simply eat the sushi that Yamamoto offered to him, staring at the sky.

It was a peaceful time, until the door that connected to the roof top's slammed open, and Hibari Kyouya came in. Dino's face lit up in happiness, that quickly vanished when he realized what his student is here for. He stood quickly, whip in hands, he turned to face the Japanese teen (who's still munching on his sushi), and shouted, "Yamamoto, run!" without knowing that what he did was only adding the fuel to the fire.

"….you're defending him." Muttered Hibari, running toward Dino and aiming his tonfa at his face, in which Dino avoided.

"Kyouya! Kyouya! What's wrong?" asked Dino, trying to get a reason, "And you should run!" he shouted impatiently toward Yamamoto (who's calmly tidying his lunch boxes). The teen grinned and waved at him.

"Alright then, I'm not going to interrupt, bye~" he said, then walking away. That's when Hibari decided to ignore Dino and went to chase after him. Finally sensing that something's wrong with Hibari, Yamamoto ran off. Leaving Dino staring at both of them from distance.

A tap on his shoulder took him off his thoughts, he turned and saw Romario grinning. "You really are popular, Boss." He commented, Dino only sighed, face slightly red.

*_*_*_*

Gokudera was walking, simply walking, avoiding the girls that somehow found it fascinating to form a group and watching his every move, when he bumped into none other than Yamamoto Takeshi. "What the fuck is your problem!" he snapped, even more when he saw the idiotic grin on Yamamoto's face.

"oh, Gokudera, sorry…" he apologized, still grinning, oh, how the Italian would be more than happy to wipe that smile off his face. "Ehh…you okay?" he asked, offering his hand, which the silver haired teen slapped away.

"There you are, herbivores." The two quickly turned around. "Grouping up wouldn't make you win against me." And with that being said, Hibari targeted Yamamoto, and attacked. Gokudera cursed his fate, he swore that that day's not his lucky day.

*_*_*_*

The door slide open, and Tsuna turned around to see who it is. Dino's worried face came from the door, Tsuna sighed in relief, and nodded when the Italian asked if it's okay if he came inside. The blonde came in, dragging a sour-faced Hibari, making Tsuna shrieked.

"There, Kyouya, if you don't want to apologize when he's awake, then at least do it now." Said Dino, Hibari only gared at him and turned his face away. "Come on~ at least look at him!" he whined desperately. Haibari glanced at the sleeping teen then walked out of the room. "Kyouyaa!" called Dino, only to got the door slammed close as reply. "Sorry about that, Tsuna, seem's like Kyoya is in a really bad mood!" he sighed then walked toward the door, "Bye Tsuna, give my regards for those two when they're awake." He said, smiling apologetically. Tsuna could only wonder just what was their intentions coming here.

He suddenly feels thankful toward Reborn who took him to some practice, at least, he doesn't ended in the hospital……..

*_*_*_*

AN: no need to tell me, I know it sucks, the first version was erased, so I got only this in mind… T.T


	7. Fifth hater: Kyoko Sasagawa

AN: it's been painfully long…and here you got the last chapter of this story, the last hater; Kyoko (Ha! Didn't expect this, did you? XDDDDD), thus 27K (my second straight, everyone! XD), don't worry, 8059 also, shonen-ai floating around, love is in the aiiiiirrrr~

*_*_*_*

The girl ( no, woman, she grew, mentally and physically) walked inside Vongola base, wandering around, smiling softly to anyone who decided to greet her. Her hand gripping the little bag that hung on her shoulder, a habit, because you don't know by whom and when you're going to be robbed outside. She smiled again, now to herself, and walked a bit slower, eyes watching her steps, making sure she wouldn't be tripped by random things (God knows when will the ten years younger Lambo would appear and place his things on the way, after the day Tsuna tripped by a bar of soap, both learned to be careful).

Looking up, she saw her former classmate, she smiled. A few steps before her, a certain raven haired swordman waved and walks toward her, smiling all the way. She waited until he's close enough to greet.

"Hey, are you here to meet Tsuna?" asked Yamamoto, smiling, "Must be good being a newlywed huh?" he added, laughing as the woman blushes.

"Ah, that's right. He's been busy lately….." she smiled, then added in a whisper, "It feels like he's slipping away…." She lifted her head and smiled brighter, "Do you know where he is, Yamamoto-san?" she asked.

"He's in the garden," he said, pointing to the way he came from, Kyoko's eyebrow rose, "We were talking about…er…something, but he said the atmosphere in his room is stifling, and that he'd like to go outside, so yeah…." He reasoned, grinning.

"May I know what was it about?" she asked, eyes scanning for any sign of lie. Yamamoto scratched the back of his head, seemingly confused. "…..I see….it's okay you don't need to tell me." She said then, with a small smile.

"It's nothing important, really….." he was considering whether to tell the woman about their conversation or not when he saw that the woman's head hung low, seemingly sad about something. "…Kyoko?" he called, he was sure Gokudera would smack him if he heard him calling the brunette like that ("That's the tenth's wife, show some respect, you idiot!").

"….For me to ask something like this…you probably would think that I'm weird…..but…" she hesitated for a few seconds and Yamamoto could hear her shaky breath when she inhaled and exhaled, "..You…what do you think of Tsu-kun?" she asked, looking up to the tall man, who only stared at her in response, completely confused.

"….Huh?" was his only answer.

"Just…just what do you think of him?!" she snapped, Yamamoto blinked, unsure of what angered her so, "Do you see him as a brother, a friend, best friend…or…or…." Enough said, her throat feels dry, and her tears tell the rest of her sentence, after all.

"….ahha, you're kidding right? Eh, Kyoko?" he said absentmindedly, unconsciously making the woman's sobs even louder. "Eh….I mean, how could I.…to him…." He said slowly, unsure about what he should and must say to calm the girl, "Uh…both of us are men, so…..That's kind of…." he was still searching for the right words when Kyoko cut him.

"It's not impossible! I know that Dino-san and Hibari-san are together, also, I know what's inside Irie-san's computer." She blurted out, Yamamoto's eyes widened in shock, "Ah, no, it wasn't me, Haru-chan and I dared Spanner-san to break through Irie-san's system….umm…." she reasoned, then realizing her main purpose, she said, "B-but….!! Please, please just tell me…."

From his peripheral vision, he could see Gokudera just few steps away from them, when the woman wasn't watching, he mouthed to the silver haired male, 'Call Tsuna,' which was replied by a flip of his middle finger and him mouthing 'Don't order me around, you idiot,'the silver haired male was going to yell, but seeing that the woman over there is in some kind of trouble, he decided against it.

"Ah..but, why do you think that way? He's married to you, he surely loves you, what made you think that way?" he asked, smiling, which made the woman glared (seems like a kitten trying to glare at anyone who tried to approach it, in Yamamoto's opinion).

"But…but…he spends most of his time here….and…." she paused to catch the breath that she'd forgotten to take earlier, "…they say that being together could make people fall in love easily…" Yamamoto was even more confused by this.

"Uhh…but, there are others, you know….? Why me, why not them….?" He asked slowly.

"Like I said before, Hibari-san is with Dino-san, and Mukuro-san is always with Chrome-chan, there's no way he'd get close to Tsu-kun, Irie-san is….well,I know who he loves, and it's not Tsu-kun, Spanner-san is…..just, impossible," at this, Yamamoto's eyebrow rose, does that mean Kyoko thinks that Spanner is the only straight male in Vongola? "You know, because Spanner-san is always so busy with his projects, so…." Ah, Yamamoto thought, so it's because Spanner is totally in love with King Mosca? But, what about…. "….Lambo-chan thinks of Tsu-kun as his father, or brother," Kyoko's voice sounded unsure, "And Gokudera-san…..umm…..let's say he wouldn't dare to do anything…indecent toward Tsu-kun, I know that, so…." she paused, looking straight at Yamamoto's eyes, her expression hardened, "there's only you, Yamamoto-san." She finished her calculation (there's no need to mention her brother, and Yamamoto understood why), and Yamamoto was expecting her to point at him, saying 'You're the murderer!'

"But, please, Yamamoto-san…. Don't take him…." Her sobs were stopped, but her cheeks are still wet, "..or else…." Her head was hung so low that Yamamoto couldn't see her expression, she lifted her head, smiling widely, "…I'll curse you to death…?" she said and giggled, that's the first time Yamamoto's sure what his Father told him: women are frightening.

The woman's laughing stopped, and Yamamoto wondered what might come after that. "….Sorry…." she said, toying with the end of her hair."I feel unsecure lately….and sometimes I just explode…" she said, smiling apologetically, "Really, I'm sorry, Yamamoto-san…." Yamamoto only smiled, while wondering 'Women sure are confusing…..' he's thankful with the fact he's not interested in women.

That's when Yamamoto realized something, "Kyoko, could it be…." before they could continue their conversation, a familiar voice called for both of them, making them turned to the source of that voice, only to see Tsuna walking toward them, with Gokudera tailing behind.

"Kyoko-chan, why didn't you tell me you're going to visit?" asked Tsuna, confusion on his face, even more when he saw Kyoko's face looks even sadder. "Eh? Kyoko-chan? Are you alright? Ah, why are your cheeks wet?" he asked, wiping the woman's tears off.

"Ah, Tsuna, seems like she's ill, don't you think it would be better if you take her somewhere else?" said Yamamoto, trying to ease the atmosphere.

"Ah, that's right, thank you, Yamamoto-kun, I know I can count on you." Replied Tsuna, smiling, and Yamamoto could feel Kyoko's going to hate him for sure. "Come on, Kyoko-chan…." He said, and the woman nodded.

When they're out of hearing range, Yamamoto blurted out, "I think we're going to hear about the eleventh leader of Vongola soon….what do you think, Gokudera?" he asked the silver haired male, who replied with,

"What the hell?"

*_*_*_*

The next day, they heard from Tsuna that Kyoko's pregnant. It's been a month, but apparently, Kyoko kept it secret until she's sure she's bearing a baby ("I… I don't want to make you sad if my expectation was wrong, I'm so sorry…."), Gokudera raised an eyebrow when he heard Yamamoto chuckled.

"How did you know that she's pregnant?" he asked when the two of them are sitting alone on the couch, taking a break from their works.

"Ahh….because that's the first time she's angry toward me," he paused, and continue once Gokudera sent him the look that could be translated as 'WTF?!' "then I remembered, one of my old man customer was so pissed when the wasabi was gone before she even taste it, he quickly give her the new one, but man, that was unforgettable, turned out she was pregnant….Pop said women got sensitive at times like that," he said, grinning. Gokudera only huffed, annoyed at the fact that idiot beat him first.

"Still….why did she accuse me having an affair with Tsuna? I thought the most suspicious person would be you, Gokudera….." he said absent-mindedly, making the shorter male choke.

"I…. I wouldn't think of the Tenth that way!!" replied Gokudera, face red, Yamamoto only laughed. "What are you laughing at, you moron!"

"You know, from outsiders' point of view it seems like you're totally in love with him," said Yamamoto, "I also think that you're in love with him." He finished, smiling slightly.

"Heh, what if I am? Don't tell me you're jealous." He said, cursing his heart for beating too loud for his liking."I am." Was Yamamoto's short reply, he then stood, and proceeding to walk away, intending to leave Gokudera with his thoughts alone.

"…. It's impossible for me to like the Tenth that way, because I already like someone else." Said the silver haired Italian , effectively getting the other's attention toward him.

"Is that so? I hope the two of you'd be happy then," said Yamamoto, laughing, unconsciously making the Italian's eyebrows scrunched in annoyance.

"You really wish for my happiness?" he said and stood, then walked toward where Yamamoto is. He could see Yamamoto's idiotic face showed hints of confusion, but nodded not so long after, "….then…." he paused, hesitated, "then, come to me and say that you love me, moron." He said, punching Yamamoto's shoulder lightly as he walked pass him. The Japanese swordman froze for a moment, then laughed, even more when he recalled the moment he saw Gokudera's face (and ears) was as red as an apple.

Later that day, a repeated "I love you" could be heard throughout the place, with a voice that sounded suspiciously like the Raid Guardian's replied with yells that sounded suspiciously like the Storm Guardian, Tsuna could only shook his head lightly. It remains a mystery to him why his wife giggled happily when he told her what happened that day.

*_*_*_*

A.N: ended! Ended! Yippieeee~ sorry, I'm not a romantic person, and this chapter might be retarded for you guys, but I like it this way, thanks for reading~


End file.
